the one that got away
by shadowbearking13
Summary: It was her foolish mistake that drove him to the arms of her own best-friend and now she could do nothing but regret her decision for leaving the person that loved her the most...one shot


Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd...

She lost him to akeno, her boyfriend for 3 long years was now in the hands of her bestfriend and the only thing she could do is watch tyron's back as he moved farther and farther away from her. It all started a year ago after the rating game she and her peerage had with riser phenex.

Flash back...

Rias entered the hospital room where tyron was resting from heavy injuries. She saw her 3 years boyfriend sitting on the hospital bed while having a conversation with akeno.

Tyron noticed rias entered the room so he greeted her. "Good morning rias".

Rias didn't greet him back she wanted to do this quickly. "Akeno can you please give us some privacy?"

"I'll leave you two love birds alone". Akeno stood up but before she left she has one last remark. "Now you two don't over do it since tyron-kun is still weak". She gave them a playful wink then exited

"So my princess what is it that you need to say to me that needed akeno-san to leave?" He then looked at her with wide eyes and fake surprise. "Don't tell i'm gonna have our first time inside a hospital room".

Rias didn't have the time to joke around with him. "I'm breaking up with you"

Hid hands started shaking as his heart beat faster "I-I'm sorry i think my hearing is messed up and i thought you said-" he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say since rias decided to interrupt him.

"I'm breaking uo with you"

His heart shattered into a million pieces when she repeated what she said. "W-why? Did i do something wrong?" He knew he gave her his all so what's her reason for breaking up with him.

Rias didn't know why but she couldn't answer his question.

Tyron then noticed something on rias neck and it made him realize why. "Is it because of issei-san?" He knew that necklace she is wearing is from issei since he was with him when issei bought it. "Do you love him?"

Rias stared at him directly on his face. "Yes i do love him"

Tyron stared at rias face and smiled, if she really do love's issei then who is he too keep her from achieving happiness that she could not gain from him. "Go" tyron said to rias gently.

"W-What?" She didn't expect that kind of reaction from him.

"I said go before i change my mind" he did a shooing motion using his uninjured hand. "I wish for you and issei-san's happiness".

"Thank you" rias thanked him before she went out of the room. Once rias was out tyron started crying he wanted to scream but held it in.

When rias was out of the room whe was surprised to see akeno leaning on a wall in front of the door. Akeno pushed herself from wall and walked towards the door but before she passed rias she said something. "I wanted to say that you are an idiot but i won't rather i want to thank you, i want to thank you for breaking up and hurting him because now i have a good reason to claim him for myself" akeno then entered the hospital room leaving rias alone.

Flash back end...

Rias and issei did have a relationship but she noticed that it was different from the one she had with tyron because the one she had with issei was lacking and 2 months after they got together issei broke up with him saying that he had realized that it was asia who he really loves. It was that time that rias realized how tyron felt when she left him for some one else.

She tried going back to tyron and maybe fixed their broken relationship but she was too late since akeno had already managed to make him her's just like she said that day. And now here she is looking at the altar wearing a nice white dress but sadly it wasn't her wedding and she is just the bridesmaid. She watched as the one she considers as her best-friend exchange vows with the person that she loves yet she threw away.

If she could turn back time she would stop herself from accepting the necklace from issei and she would have just kissed tyron rather than break up with him.

Fin...

Authors note: hope you like it guys and if you do please read my future works.


End file.
